


Doubting Trust

by Skye



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Canon - Comics, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-24
Updated: 2007-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cornelia expresses confidence during Will's moment of doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubting Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the second story arc of the comics. Takes place after issue 20.

When Will looked at her friends smiling faces, it only slightly alleviated the guilt she felt and questioning of herself. They trusted her... It doesn't mean that the trust was unfounded, it didn't mean she wouldn't break that trust. Will was relieved when Cornelia insisted on walking her home. "I'm going to be there in case Nerrissa goes after you again," she said.

_What reason does she have to go after now that she has the heart?_ Will thought to herself, but didn't say aloud. She was glad to have Cornelia come along with her. Cornelia was the one who really belonged as leader of the group, with her reliability and confidence. Will could feel Cornelia's warm feelings toward her. But she didn't deserve them, and didn't deserve to have Cornelia walking by her side. "You said you trusted me..." she said softly to Cornelia.

"Yep. And I'm not going to take it back now, or ever, in case you were wondering," Cornelia said.

"Not ever, I wouldn't bet on it. Even if I do get the heart back-"

"And you will. It's rightfully your's," Cornelia insisted.

"Even if, or when I do, I can still easily be corrupted, the same as Nerrissa. How can you trust me?" Will said.

"How can you say that? You still trust me after that time I absorbed all the guardian powers, don't you?" Cornelia said.

"That's different. That was temporary, and you weren't totally yourself. You also didn't try and hurt us. Me, I'm the keeper of the heart permanently. Unless fall from grace, just like she did. I probably will."

"No, no, you won't," Cornelia insisted, pulling Will's downcast face upward. "I know you, and you wouldn't let it happen."

"I almost did today!" Will said.

"Even heroes make mistakes. And if you make a mistake again, and you start to fall, I'll catch you. I'll bring you back up. I won't let it happen, and it won't, since you don't want it either. I trust you, we all trust you, and it's about time you trusted yourself."

"I, I don't know," Will said, still very much doubting herself.

Cornelia was silent. As much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn't make anyone feel anything. She couldn't make Will trust herself any more than she could make Will fall in love with her. Rather than get frustrated and make a mistake, perhaps say too much, Cornelia just didn't say anything at that moment.

As Will now heard only silence from her friend, her doubts grew even more.


End file.
